Total Drama: Revenge of The Action
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: We're back at the film set baby! With 15 million dollars for the winner, who will be the one to take the prize money? APPS CLOSED! On hold. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**This is A SYOC story. To those of you who are submitting, I need a new character. APPS are not first come first serve. I shall select the best ones to compete. I shall be submitting two of my own OC's, one male, one female. Here is the male...**

Name: Carl  
>Nicknames: That stupid Secret Agent<br>Age: 17  
>Stereotype: The Secret Agent<br>Eye Shape: Round  
>Eye Colour: Green<br>Hair Colour: Brown, straight  
>Clothes: His normal wear is a black and white spy suit.<br>Swimsuit: Black and white trunks  
>Sleepwear: The same suit, but, in pyjamas.<br>Personality: Carl is really nice, and can take down any bad guys, with anything he can use.  
>Relationship: Yes<br>If Yes, with whom?: A sweet girl, who respects him for being a spy.  
>Good or Bad?: He's good, he saves people!<br>Skin Tone: Peach  
>Why?: To investigate all criminals, place them into jail, and also, to have a good time.<br>What would they do with the Prize Money?: Open up a school to train new spies.  
>Fears: Clowns. He's been afraid of them ever since he had one tear up a new book his parents got for him.<br>Talents: He can kick the bad guys butts, and fly a jetpack.  
>Hobbies: Being a spy.<br>Likes: Defeating Bad guys  
>Dislikes: Being captured by bad guys.<br>Eliminated First: Stands up and says: "Well, now that you've eliminated you're best player, who will stop the bad guys on this show? No ONE!" then, leaves on whatever elimination device is given.  
>Merge: Stands up and says: "Oh well. Good luck to all of you. May the odds ever be in your favors."<br>Runner-Up: Walks over to the winner and shakes their hand. "Hey, (winner's name), congratulations on winning. Spend the money well."  
>Winner: Holds up the case and says: "Good always defeats evil!"<br>Audition Tape  
>*The Camera cuts to a 17-year old boy in an alley. "Hello, I'm Carl. You may wonder why I want to audition." *A villain creeps up close to him. He punches it, and handcuffs it.* "If you want someone who is good at being smart, strategizing, then, I'm your guy!" *He places the handcuffed villain into the truck. The villain shouts 'Curse you, That Stupid Secret Agent!' Carl closes the door to the truck, and the truck drives off.* "Thanks for watching this audition, and I hope that you consider me."<br>*He activates his jetpack, and flies off. The camera cuts to static.*

Carl is a true Catholic. His Sexuality is Straight. He is also a Canadian.

**This is just the APP I used to submit for another story, you don't need to follow this one. This is the APP you need to follow, it will also be on my Profile.**

**Personal Info**

**Name:**

**Liked Nickname:**

**Hated Nickname:**

**Age (15-18 ONLY):**

**Family (Please be descriptive):**

**Eye Shape:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Colour/Length:**

**Nationality:**

**Religious Status:**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance**

**Skin Tone:**

**Body Shape:**

**Normal Wear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swim Wear:**

**Alternant Clothing:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Other Info**

**Sexuality:**

**Do you want your character to be in a relationship?:**

**If Yes, then with who?:  
><strong>

**If No, why?:**

**Brief Bio:**

**Why TDROTA?:**

**Audition Tape:**

**So, here is my girl.**

**Personal Info**

**Name: Mackenzie Rose**

**Liked Nickname: Mack**

**Hated Nickname: Mackie-Rosie**

**Age (15-18 ONLY): 17**

**Family (Please be descriptive): Lives with her mother Clara (34), father Hank (36), sister Tiffany Rose (16) and younger sister Madison Rose (15)**

**Eye Shape: round**

**Eye Colour: light blue**

**Hair Style: in a braid, draped over her right shoulder**

**Hair Colour/Length: blonde, long**

**Nationality: Canadian**

**Religious Status: Catholic**

**Stereotype: The Studious Student**

**Appearance**

**Skin Tone: peach**

**Body Shape: normal**

**Normal Wear: Black and Blue Uniform, Black Socks with laces, and Black high tops**

**Sleepwear: A pale yellow nightgown with strawberries on it. Wears Birdie Slippers.**

**Swim Wear: A purple two piece swimsuit with charms. Two piece**

**Alternate Clothing: When not at school, Mackenzie Rose wears a Black Flowered Tunic, a Blue Layered Skirt, and White Victorian Boots.**

**Formal Wear: A white and Pink Tule Dress, with Pink Heels**

**Accessories: With her school uniform, she wears a pearl necklace. With her Alternate Clothing, she wears a dolphin necklace**

**Other Info**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Do you want your character to be in a relationship?: No**

**If Yes, then with who?: N/A**

**If No, why?: She already has a boyfriend.**

**Brief Bio: Mackenzie is the Secretary of her school's student council. She always gets straight A's, and always studies very hard.**

**Why TDROTA?: Her sisters thought it would be great for her to get out of the house more.**

**Audition Tape: *The camera cuts to a girl in a school uniform, doing Chemistry Homework. Madison's voice pipes up.***

**"This is our big sister, Mackenzie Rose! She never gets out of the house!"**

***Tiffany's voice speaks up.***

**"Please, whatever you do, accept her. It gets so boring when she doesn't want to hang out with us."**

***Mackenzie looks up***

**"Hey! What are you doing?"**

**"Making an audition for TDROTA," Tiffany says.**

**"Leave me out of this!" Mackenzie shouts.**

**"NO! YOU WILL WIN THE MONEY FOR US!" the two sisters shout in unison.**

***An Australian boy walks in. Mackenzie's face becomes soft, as she walks up to the boy, who crashes his lips onto hers, before dipping her down.***

**"Pick her," Tiffany whispered.**

***The camera cuts to static.***

* * *

><p><strong>So... The number of OC's I will be accepting... Since I'm putting two of my own, then, I need 18.<strong>

**You can submit them through review only! And, follow the Application Form exactly, or else your character will not be accepted!**

**The character must not be mute! (Sorry to those who have Mute OC's), but, it's really hard for me to write that character out.**

**So, start sending in those characters!**


	2. 4 submissions accepted! Please send more

**Hey guys, TheWriterGirl09271998 here. I have selected two of the best APPS from the reviews to be included in the cast. Don't worry, you still have a chance to submit.**

**So, here is the cast so far...**

**1. Carl (The Secret Agent)**

**2. Mackenzie Rose (The Studious Student)**

**3. Stella Roth (The Artistic Fashonista)**

**4. Anna Clementine Morasca (The Friendly Girl)**

**To those of you who weren't selected, I'm sorry. Your APPS were good, but, they didn't interest me, so, I'm sorry.**

**Plus, I said I needed new characters. The creator of Son Gokan, please submit something different, using the APP exactly.**

**Personal Info**

**Name:**

**Liked Nickname:**

**Hated Nickname:**

**Age (15-18 ONLY):**

**Family (Please be descriptive):**

**Eye Shape:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Colour/Length:**

**Nationality:**

**Religious Status:**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance**

**Skin Tone:**

**Body Shape:**

**Normal Wear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swim Wear:**

**Alternant Clothing:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Other Info**

**Sexuality:**

**Do you want your character to be in a relationship?:**

**If Yes, then with who?: **

**If No, why?:**

**Brief Bio:**

**Why TDROTA?:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Just the APP in case you forgot.**


	3. 2 more & tell me which OC you like

**Back again! And, this time, with more submissions.**

**Current Cast**

**1. Carl (The Secret Agent)**

**2. Mackenzie Rose (The Studious Student)**

**3. Stella Roth (The Artistic Fashonista)**

**4. Anna Clementine Morasca (The Friendly Girl)**

**5. Clover Rivers (The Shy Counterpart)**

**6. Colin Rivers (The Mr. Popular Guy)**

**7. Rowan Collins (The Rich Girl)**

**8. Lucille Trinity Peyton (The Punk Rock Queen)**

**9. Eugene Alexander Keaton ( The Chick Magnet) *The self-professed "Chick Magnet" is long, so that's why I had to shorten it. Sorry.***

**10. Jacque Metoyer ( The Creole Con Artist)**

***11-15 are my own OC's***

**11. Katherine (The Hunger Games Fan)**

**12. Sienna (The Sweet Angel)**

**13. Jessica (The Mean Devil)**

**14. Alexandra (The American)**

**15. Kayla Storm (The Beautiful Singer)**

**16. Prince Faymen of Yudonia (The Fun Loving Prince)**

***Falcon56, could you give me a brief sentence in the Yudonian accent?***

* * *

><p><strong>*Just need three more people! Sorry if I included a bunch of my OC's.*<strong>

**Personal Info**

**Name:**

**Liked Nickname:**

**Hated Nickname:**

**Age (15-18 ONLY):**

**Family (Please be descriptive):**

**Eye Shape:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Colour/Length:**

**Nationality:**

**Religious Status:**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance**

**Skin Tone:**

**Body Shape:**

**Normal Wear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swim Wear:**

**Alternant Clothing:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Other Info**

**Sexuality:**

**Do you want your character to be in a relationship?:**

**If Yes, then with who?: **

**If No, why?:**

**Brief Bio:**

**Why TDROTA?:**

**Audition Tape:**

* * *

><p>So, I have a list of OC's, and you are going to tell me your favorite ones! Here they are!<p>

1. James McGrady (The Male Secret Evil Genius)

2. Tiffany Rose (The Writer Girl)

3. Ashlynn (The Graceful Ballerina)

4. Emma IceHeart (The Girl with A Magical Secret)

5. Mark IceHeart (The Boy with A Magical Secret)

6. Paige Ivy Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Giselle, and sister of George and Paul*

7. Giselle Ivy Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Paige, and sister of George and Paul*

8. Paul James Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to George, and brother of Giselle and Paige*

9. George James Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Paul, and brother of Giselle and Paige*

10. Alexander (The Male Vampire Manipulator)

11. Cleo (The Female Vampire Manipulator)

12. Sienna (The Sweet Angel)

13. Jessica (The Manipulative Devil)

14. Emily (The Aquatic Animal Trainer)

15. Alex (The Male Flirt)

16. Kevin (The Liked Gamer)

17. Aaron (The Australian)

18. Madison Rose (The Matchmaker)

19. Katherine (The Hunger Games Fan)

20. Alexandra (The American)

21. Carl (The Secret Agent)

22. Carlos (The Punk)

23. Andrew (The Skateboarder)

24. Kate (The Animal Lover)

25. Alice (The Japanese)

26. John (The Canadian)

27. Tony (The Teen Actor)

28. Dan (The Tap Dancer)

29. Ashley (The Pianist)

30. Gabriella (The Guitarist)

31. Maya (The Violinist)

32. Antonio (The Italian Boy)

33. Victoria (The Teen Singer)

34. Felicity Jones (The Rebel)

35. Harriet Jane (The Nice Nerd)

36. Kayla Storm (The Beautiful Singer)

37. Mackenzie Rose (The Studious Student)

38. Lily Anderson (The Sweet Fashonista)

Also, just come up with a gender, and stereotype, so that I could create a new OC. But, no MUTE! It's really hard for me to create a Mute Character. (No offense to those who do create those characters.)

Just leave them in the reviews.


	4. The Final Cast

**Back again! And, this time, with more submissions.**

**Current Cast**

**1. Carl (The Secret Agent)**

**2. Mackenzie Rose (The Studious Student)**

**3. Stella Roth (The Artistic Fashonista)**

**4. Anna Clementine Morasca (The Friendly Girl)**

**5. Clover Rivers (The Shy Counterpart)**

**6. Colin Rivers (The Mr. Popular Guy)**

**7. Rowan Collins (The Rich Girl)**

**8. Lucille Trinity Peyton (The Punk Rock Queen)**

**9. Eugene Alexander Keaton ( The Chick Magnet) *The self-professed "Chick Magnet" is long, so that's why I had to shorten it. Sorry.***

**10. Jacque Metoyer ( The Creole Con Artist)**

***11-15 are my own OC's***

**11. Katherine (The Hunger Games Fan)**

**12. Sienna (The Sweet Angel)**

**13. Jessica (The Mean Devil)**

**14. Alexandra (The American)**

**15. Kayla Storm (The Beautiful Singer)**

**16. Prince Faymen of Yudonia (The Fun Loving Prince)**

**17. Angelina Marie Harvard (The Introverted Twin)**

**18. Sydney Abigale Harvard (The exTroverted Twin)**

***19 is yet another OC of mine. Sorry!***

**19. Lily Anderson (The Sweet Fashonista) **

***For those of you who don't know, Lily is the cousin of Wendy!***

**20. Lynette Parry (The Anime/Gamer Tomboy)**

* * *

><p>So, I have a list of OC's, and you are going to tell me your favorite ones! Here they are!<p>

1. James McGrady (The Male Secret Evil Genius)

2. Tiffany Rose (The Writer Girl)

3. Ashlynn (The Graceful Ballerina)

4. Emma IceHeart (The Girl with A Magical Secret)

5. Mark IceHeart (The Boy with A Magical Secret)

6. Paige Ivy Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Giselle, and sister of George and Paul*

7. Giselle Ivy Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Paige, and sister of George and Paul*

8. Paul James Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to George, and brother of Giselle and Paige*

9. George James Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Paul, and brother of Giselle and Paige*

10. Alexander (The Male Vampire Manipulator)

11. Cleo (The Female Vampire Manipulator)

12. Sienna (The Sweet Angel)

13. Jessica (The Manipulative Devil)

14. Emily (The Aquatic Animal Trainer)

15. Alex (The Male Flirt)

16. Kevin (The Liked Gamer)

17. Aaron (The Australian)

18. Madison Rose (The Matchmaker)

19. Katherine (The Hunger Games Fan)

20. Alexandra (The American)

21. Carl (The Secret Agent)

22. Carlos (The Punk)

23. Andrew (The Skateboarder)

24. Kate (The Animal Lover)

25. Alice (The Japanese)

26. John (The Canadian)

27. Tony (The Teen Actor)

28. Dan (The Tap Dancer)

29. Ashley (The Pianist)

30. Gabriella (The Guitarist)

31. Maya (The Violinist)

32. Antonio (The Italian Boy)

33. Victoria (The Teen Singer)

34. Felicity Jones (The Rebel)

35. Harriet Jane (The Nice Nerd)

36. Kayla Storm (The Beautiful Singer)

37. Mackenzie Rose (The Studious Student)

38. Lily Anderson (The Sweet Fashonista)

Also, just come up with a gender, and stereotype, so that I could create a new OC. But, no MUTE! It's really hard for me to create a Mute Character. (No offense to those who do create those characters.)

Just leave them in the reviews.

APPS now closed!


	5. Episode 1: Get Away From That Monster

**Disclaimer: I only owe my OC's. I don't owe the song, nor Total Drama.**

**Falcon56: "Could you please send more translations? Examples are I love you, and you are the most beautiful girl ever."**

**1. Carl (The Secret Agent)**

**2. Mackenzie Rose (The Studious Student)**

**3. Stella Roth (The Artistic Fashonista)**

**4. Anna Clementine Morasca (The Friendly Girl)**

**5. Clover Rivers (The Shy Counterpart)**

**6. Colin Rivers (The Mr. Popular Guy)**

**7. Rowan Collins (The Rich Girl)**

**8. Lucille Trinity Peyton (The Punk Rock Queen)**

**9. Eugene Alexander Keaton ( The Chick Magnet) **

**10. Jacque Metoyer ( The Creole Con Artist)**

***11-15 are my own OC's***

**11. Katherine (The Hunger Games Fan)**

**12. Sienna (The Sweet Angel)**

**13. Jessica (The Mean Devil)**

**14. Alexandra (The American)**

**15. Kayla Storm (The Beautiful Singer)**

**16. Prince Faymen of Yudonia (The Fun Loving Prince)**

**17. Angelina Marie Harvard (The Introverted Twin)**

**18. Sydney Abigale Harvard (The exTroverted Twin)**

***19 is yet another OC of mine. Sorry!***

**19. Lily Anderson (The Sweet Fashonista) **

***For those of you who don't know, Lily is the cousin of Wendy!***

**20. Lynette Parry (The Anime/Gamer Tomboy)**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Get Away From That Monster<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris stood outside the film set.<p>

"Welcome! 20 contestants will battle it out for 15 million dollars! Here comes our first contestant!" Chris said, as a limo arrives.

The limo had a boy on it. He wore a short sleeved navy blue collared shirt with a small Yudonian symbol, black pants, and dark brown boots.

"Prince Faymen! Welcome to Total Drama!" Chris said.

"Thank you, Chris, I am glad that you accepted me," Faymen said.

"Oh, here comes our next contestant!" Chris said, excitedly.

Faymen turned and gasped as there was a girl on the next limo. The girl had long straight black hair and beautiful purple eyes. She wore a White Tunic with Lace, a Denim Skirt with a Purple Lace, White Socks with Laces and Brown and Gold Ankle Boots. In her hair was a pretty flower.

"Ah, Kayla Storm, nice to see you," Chris said.

"Thanks so much for accepting me Chris," the girl replied.

Suddenly music started playing.

"Oh, Faymen, looks like she's gonna sing a song for you," Chris said, winking at the blushing prince.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Prince Faymen: "Is it just me, or is that girl really pretty?"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag<br>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
>Screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you?<p>

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, 'Aah, aah, aah'  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colours burst<br>Make 'em go, 'Aah, aah, aah'  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<p>

Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
>And when it's time you'll know<p>

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, 'Aah, aah, aah'  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colours burst<br>Make 'em go, 'Aah, aah, aah'  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<p>

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, 'Aah, aah, aah'  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colours burst<br>Make 'em go, 'Aah, aah, aah'  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"<p>

The music stopped.

Faymen was still in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Prince Faymen: "I think I'm in love."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>"So, Kayla, please go and stand next to Faymen," Chris said.<p>

Kayla smiled as she stood next to the prince.

Faymen cleared his throat.

"So, um... how long have you been singing?" he asked.

"Oh, I have been singing since I could talk," Kayla replied.

"Wow, you know, you're pretty, wait what?" Faymen said, but blushed when he said that Kayla was pretty.

Kayla giggled.

"Aw, thanks, no one has ever felt this way to me before," Kayla said, sadly, putting her head down, so that she could hide her blush.

Faymen placed his hand under her chin, and lifted her face up.

"Hey, don't do that, you'll hide that beautiful face of yours," he cooed.

This made Kayla blush.

"Hey! Lovebirds! The next contestants are here!" Chris announced.

The girl had light pale green eyes, while the boy had dark steel blue eyes.

She wore a dark, forest green dress with long sleeves that ends mid thigh with black converses. The boy wore a red and white flannel shirt with a white tank top underneath with black jeans and red converses.

"Clover... Collin... Welcome," Chris said.

"Thanks Chris, we're glad to be here," Collin said.

"Go and stand with the others," Chris said.

The next limo arrived. On the limo were the following people: Lily, Angelina, Sydney, Lynette, Alexandra, Katherine, Sienna, Jessica, Jacque, Eugene, Lucille, Rowan, Stella, Anna and Carl.

"Welcome. We just need to wait for one more contestant, and that's it," Chris said, a smile on his face.

"Ugh, I can't believe my idiot sisters signed me up for this stupid show," a girl's voice groaned. She had long blonde hair that was tied into a braid, which was draped over her right shoulder. She had light blue eyes.

Since it was summer, the girl wore a Black Flowered Tunic, a Blue Layered Skirt, and White Victorian Boots.

"Ah, Mackenzie Rose, nice to see you," Chris said.

"Shut up, Chris. I should be at home, studying," the girl snapped.

"But, it's summer," Alexandra said.

*Quick note: Alexandra's family moved to Canada when she was only 8 years old.*

"Yeah, but unlike you, I need to get perfect grades in all of my classes or else I'll freak!" Mackenzie snapped.

Eugene walked up to her.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said. Mackenzie Rose pushed him away.

"Ew, I have a boyfriend already!" she snapped.

Chris chuckled. "Ooh, drama all ready! Well, it's time to divide you into your teams. On Team One, we'll have Faymen, Kayla, Carl, Anna, Clover, Colin, Lucille, Eugene, Mackenzie Rose and Sienna," Chris said. The ten people he called went over to the side.

"You will be known as The Terrific Tigers!"

An orange logo with a tiger on it was shown on top of the 10.

"That means the rest of you, you will be known as The Excellent Elephants!"

A gray logo with an elephant on it was shown on the other ten.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Jessica: "I hate my team already."**

***static***

**Sienna: "Yes! Finally! I'm not on the same team as Jessica!"**

***static***

**Faymen: "It's good that I'm on the same team as Kayla. She is so cute!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>"So, your challenge will be to get away from the monster! First team to cross the finish line wins," Chris said.<p>

"And go!" he shouts, blowing the air horn.

The Terrific Tigers were running fast, and Jessica ran over and pushed Sienna to the ground. She ran off.

The monster was getting close. Faymen heard Kayla scream, and ran to rescue her. Then, he zoomed over to the rest of the team, and they crossed the finish line first!

* * *

><p>Jessica was eliminated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Jacque: "I'm glad that Jessica is gone."**

***static***

**Stella: "I don't like Jessica."**

***static***

**End Confessionals**


	6. Still Alive

**Hello.**

**I'm still alive people! **

**I've been real busy with school... so... if you don't see an update... yeah...**

**I'm real sorry! Really, I am!**

**Don't worry, updates will be coming soon.**

**In the meantime, you can check out my other stories.**

**Also, if you play My Candy Love, you can add me as a friend, and I'll be happy to friend you.**

**My username is tiffanyrose101.**

**Also, I play this cool game, it's called Wizard101. It's a really amazing game.**

**You can go and create a wizard, and try and defeat Malistaire, he's the bad guy.**

**Also, if you do decide to play, I recommend that you become a Life Type first. Why?**

**It's simple, really.**

**As a Life Type Wizard, not only can you heal yourself, but you could heal your other companions that are in the battle with you! It's so cool!**

**Yeah, so, that's why I haven't been updating. So, I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you so much for understanding, but school and studies come first, and Fanfiction later.**

**I should come up with a way to always end off authors notes... Ah, I've got it!**

** Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it's your passion.**

**~TheWriterGirl09271998~**


End file.
